(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eye hot compress applicators of the type normally employed to supply moist heat to the eye area of the user.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type have utilized liquid reservoirs for supplying hot or cold water to eye pads. For example see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,313,282 and 3,195,539.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,313,282 discloses a pair of reservoirs with eye conforming sponge rubber pads attached thereto which are capable of absorbing the entire volume of ice and water supplied within the reservoirs. In the present invention a single reservoir supplies a measured amount of hot water to a gauze pad covered eye cup upon demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,539 discloses a water reservoir having an electric immersion heater adjacent a porous heat shield and a sponge pad for engagement against the eye, so as the water is heated, steam and hot water flow through the porous shield and into the sponge pad at a constant and unmetered rate.
In the present invention a reservoir is filled with hot water which is dispensed as needed in a measured amount to a gauze pad by inverting the reservoir to alternately allow air and water to flow through the metering aperture.